Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by babymunkhcin
Summary: Lucy is a dragon slayer, but no ordinary one. Lucy finishes her training and ends up joining FairyTail where she meets Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. but when she meets them will her secret come out? Authors note: sorry, i recently realised i skipped a chapter while posting my story so i will be rearranging it so it makes sense. sorry for any confusion!
1. Chapter 1 - memories part 1

Lucy the dragon Slayer

**Authors note: this is my first Fanfic so please be nice! i came up with this plot by myself so i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1 – memories part 1

Setting: It is the yuear X791, tenrojima didn't happen but Sabertooth is the No 1 guild with Fairy Tail in 2nd. Lucy is 18 but has yet to join the guild.

Lucy POV

_"Lucy." A soft voice growls, "Yes Mum?" I look up from my studies of dragon language. My mother rattles her brown scales and puts her long snout on my forehead. "It is time." I start to tear up, knowing what she meant. I nestle into her scales hugging her deeply, "but I don't want to leave." Mum looks down to me with a sad yet serious expression. "I, Fertility, dragon of soil and earth, have taught you all that I can. You have learnt well and studied hard but now you must go to your father and learn a new magic. I will fly you to the edge of my territory but it is there that I will leave you in his care."_

_I look at her for a long time but I finally nod. Slowly I climb up behind her head and grab onto one of her neck spikes. Mum launches herself into the air and begins to fly west. For half an hour we fly in silence, each with our own thoughts. "Lucy," Mum says in a distant tone, "I have raised you since you were three years old, it has been four years since then and I have watched you grow and flourish beautifully. One day, you will leave the safety of a dragons nest and venture into the wide world, living amongst other humans." I didn't interrupt her, I could tell that what she was telling me was important. "There are some," she continued, "that are like you, children of dragons, each fighting with their p[parent's element. They are known as Dragon Slayers. When you exit the dragon realm, you will also be called one, however, be cautious, you are the only one who will master more that one element. Of the ones you are to learn you must choose one to live by and be known as a user of that element. Choose wisely."_

_I remain silent, absorbing all that she said, running it through my head so I wouldn't forget any of what I was told._

_Eventually we stopped at the edge of a vast desert, it was here we parted ways. Once mother had left, the sands around me started to shift and from it emerged a golden dragon. "Greetings my child." It said with a voice like silk, "I am Duster, dragon of the sands. I will teach you all that I can in the time I am allowed." With that he took me under the sands._

_-2 year time skip –_

_Lucy POV_

"_It is time, my child." Once again I hear those three words signalling my departure. "Yes father." I am sad but I do not cry, I move closer to him and he gently blows on my face. "Go south until you reach a lage green field with the aroma of charcoal. I will accompany you as far as the edge of the desert. From there we must part ways." We travelled together to the edge of the desert where we face each other. For long minutes we look at one another before he finally speaks, "My darling daughter, remember all that you have learned here but before you go, I have some last advice for you. When you leave this realm and live on amongst the humans, find a place where you are happy and surround yourself with the people you love. Find a place where you can be accepted for who you are." With that, he touched his nose to my brow and headed deep into the desert. I watched him go before continuing south._

_It took me just over two hours to reach my destination. When I arrived a powerful red dragon greeted me. "Greetings little one, I am Igneel, dragon of fire. If you train hard enough, at some point in our allotted time I will bestow upon you a gift that only one other has ever received." "I will make you proud Uncle." I reply firmly. He smiles down on me and we begin._


	2. Chapter 2 - memories part 2

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2 – memories part 2

Authors note: This one might be a bit boring but its necessary! Please bare with me, one the intro is over the action will start!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail.

Lucy's POV

_It had been two years since I started my training with Igneel. We were lying in the sun after training and were quietly enjoying each other's company when Igneel sadly looked at the sky. _

"_It is time."_

_Again, those three words can mean so much more than what they seem. I sigh and get up, pulling the scarf Igneel gave me tighter around my neck. "Climb up," he says," I have some last things to share before we part."_

_As we fly, Igneel begins to talk. "In the world of men, there is a lad of the same age as you. His name is Natsu. He was the one I chose in fire dragon slaying magic. I know, that at some point in your future, your paths will cross and become intertwined. You will know him because he will also have a scarf of scales like your own." I nod and let his words sink in. "Lucy Dragonheart," his tone suddenly serious, "I am going to trust in you a message that is meant only for his ears. When you meet him I want you to tell him this at the first opportunity." I listen closely and nod as I receive the words meant for his son._

_He leaves me at the edge on his territory with a single parting phrase, "here begin a new sep in your journey."_

_- 2 year time skip –_

_I'm flying using my sky magic next to my Aunt Grandeen. Less than an hour ago she too had said those three fateful words. We were headed to the eastern edge of her territory. Having given me her last advice, I listen closely as I memorise a message for a young girl named Wendy._

_- 2 year time skip –_

I leave Metalica's territory with 5 new metal studs through each ear. I am now a well developed 15 year old and a master of 5 dragon elements. Gramps too, had trusted me with a message, this time for a man called Gajeel, though, his wasn't as nice as the others.

_I had been told that this would be my last element before I went out into the human realm. I was to train under the guidance of the eldest and strongest of dragons, Cosmos. I met her roughly an hour after I entered her territory. I was expecting someone strict like Gramps but was stunned when I finally met the dragon Cosmos._

_- 3 year time skip –_

Three years passed before good old granny had to say those never changing words "it is time." I now leave her territory a confident 18-year-old dragon slayer. I have now mastered six elements and was stepping out into the human realm.


	3. Chapter 3 - journey

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3 – journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

It has been a month since I left the dragons and have been travelling the countryside alone with just a bed roll, food and my scarf. Each time I pass through a town I listen to the gossip in the tavern. Often I hear stories if a magician's guild in Magnolia, Fiore. The guild of the salamander, the guild of people who look out for their friends, these are common phrases and as I continue on my travels, I decide to join this "Guild of friends", the magician's guild Fairy Tail.

I listen to the stories of the taverns as I pass into Fiore, I discover that the guild is home to 4 dragon slayers. This fact confirms my suspicions and I continue on to this "guild of dragon slayers."

When I finally reach Magnolia, it is the middle of the sakura season. I look around it awe at the beauty around me. I decide to fine some permeant residence instead of going to an inn before I find the guild. I had managed to earn some money during my travels so I managed to find an apartment for just 70 00 jewels a month.

After a quick lunch I make my way through town to Fairy Tail. I stand outside the door for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening the door. I push it open but immediately duck as a chair come flying my way I look up and see that half the guild is involved in a fight. I sigh an move around them to a white haired lady at the bar. "Hi, I'm Mira, can I help you with anything?" she asks me with a cheerful smile. "Yeah," I say, "I was wondering if I could talk to the master of this place." "Sure, follow me." She replied and lead me to a room on the second floor. She knocks before leading me in. "Master," a small man, a midget really, looks up from the desk he was sitting on. "There's someone her to see you." Mira then leaves and shuts the door, leaving me alone with the midget man.

"Hello and what can I do for you young lady?" he asks kindly. "I was wondering if I could join your guild." I reply calmly. He nods and begins rummaging around in the desk, as he does so he asks, "What's your name child and what magic do you use?" I smile as I reply, "My name is Lucy Dragonheart and I am a dragon slayer." He falters for a moment before sitting back on the desk holding an elegant stamp. "That's wonderful Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail. Where would you like your guild mark, and in what colour?" "On my right shoulder and in green please." He stamps me and then called Mira. "Go introduce our newest member!" he tells her excitedly. Mira squeals then grabs my hand and drags me down stairs. As I leave the master's office I hear him say quietly, "That girl sure has some magic power, probably enough to make her one of the ten great wizard saints."

Mira drags me to the middle of the bar before shouting, "LISTEN UP!" The guild instantly goes quiet and the fighting freezes. "This is our new member! She says loudly, gesturing to me. A few people cheer as I step forward, "My name is Lucy, Lucy Dragonheart. Everyone makes welcoming noises before going back to what they were doing or restarting the fight. Mira leaves at a table with two girls before going back to the bar.

**Authors note: I'm sorry if its short, it looks longer then I write it out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - meeting

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 4 – meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

"Can I call you Lu-chan?" a small light bluenette asks me. "Sure." "I'm Levy McGarden and this is Wendy Marvel." I look curiously at the dark haired bluenette. "The sky dragon slayer?" I ask, "The daughter of Grandeen?" Wendy nods politely. I continue to talk to Levy, knowing that we will immediately become good friends.

When we finish our conversation about books and authors, Levy stands up. "C'mon! There's someone I want you to meet." I follow as she leads me past yet another brawl, to the corner of the guild, there a man with long black spiky and studs like mine, but all over his face. He looks up from the pot he was eating as we approach. "What's up shrimp?" he asks gruffly. Levy ignores him. "Lucy, this is Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer." Levy tells me. "**You're a dragon slayer.**" He growls at me in the ancient dragon language. "**Yep,**" I reply in the same tongue, "**but I don't want to go spouting it out just yet.**" I pause and he nods. "**I'm pleased to meet the mighty son of Metalica.**" This startles him a bit, as dragon names are not common knowledge, even amongst dragon slayers. Throughout the whole conversation, poor Levy kept turning her between us, confused, as she couldn't understand a word (or grown in this case) that was said. I turn to Levy, she has a hopeful look on her face, thinking I would tell her what was said. She was disappointed when I asked, "I heard that there were three first generation dragon slayers here, where's the Salamander?" "He's out on a mission with Erza and Grey." She replied.

**Authors note: sorry my chapters are so short, but I can't have too many things going on in each chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Nastu

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 5 - Natsu

**Disclaimer: i own no Fairy Tail**

**Authors note: sorry if I caused any confusion but i have forgotten to post this chapter! Sorry if you didn't understand any of the next chapters because of my mistake!**

Lucy P.O.V

Just before lunch the next morning, the doors to the guild burst open and actually fell down onto the floor. "Nastu!" the master shouts angrily, "Your paying for that door!" Natsu didn't pay any attention and shouted, "We're back!" at the top of his lungs. "No need to shout flame brain!" a boy about my age with raven, spiky hair and no clothes shouted back at the pink haired dragon slayer, "Busting down the door was more than enough!"

"What did you say Ice Princess?"

"You heard me ash head!"

"Who ya calling ash head, Ice Block?"

Natsu swung a punch at the one i gathered to be Grey, Grey swung at Natsu at the same time but before either could hit the other, the red headed lady in armour who had arrived with them stated simply, "Natsu, Grey." i look back at the boys who now have their arms around each other like they were best buds, "See Erza?" they say in high pitched voices while shaking hands, "We aren't fighting! Best friends!" i figured that the red haired knight was called Erza. She made her way over to master and speaks to him for a few minutes before master motions me over. "This is our new member Lucy Dragonheart, Lucy this is Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragoneel." I notice that Natsu isn't paying attention as i exchange greetings with Erza and Grey. I turn to the pink idiot, who still hasn't noticed me, and give hymn a sharp bang on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Eh? Who's this?" he asks peering at me. "Pay attention idiot," Grey retorts, "This is Lucy, the new member." Erza notices him staring at my chest and knocks him out in a single pouch. When he regains consciousness, he gets up and nearly bangs into me, who is crouch in front of him. i look at him head on with a serious expression before putting on a dazzling smile and say loud enough for the whole guild to hear, "Hey, Onii-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6 - secrets out

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail

Chapter 5 – secrets out

Lucy POV

The guild goes so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

The whole guild suddenly shouts. I help Natsu up before he finally notices my scarf. He stares at it for a moment before pointing at it and saying, "Where did you get that scarf? It looks just like the one Igneel gave me!" I smirk before replying; "Uncle Igneel gave it to me." the guild is completely silent.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Natsu just stares at me with a bewildered expression. I lean to the side and look past him. "Gajeel-nii-san," I call, "Can you get it into flame brain hears head?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? Nii-san?" the guild shouts, clearly confused. Gajeel just smirks "Geehii."

"Lucy-nee," Wendy calls to me, "Aren't you forgetting the most important detail?"

"Oh yeah!" I turn back to Natsu who stands there frozen and confused.

"Natsu-nii," I say quietly (even though the whole guild can hear anyway) "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

The guild is silent for 2 whole munutes.

Then a stunned guild says,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Discussion

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated as much as id like, school starts tomorrow so I was busy getting ready for the next year of effort and torture. **

Chapter 6 – The Discussion

Lucy POV

Once everything had calmed down, and that took a while, I took a seat across from Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, before we were surrounded by the guild, Erza and Grey behind the three dragon slayers and Master sitting _on_ the table (Laxus is listening from the second floor). I sigh and prop my head up by my elbow. "First off," I say with false calm, "Igneel, Grandeen and Metalica say hi." Every jaw in the guild drops. "Where is Igneel?!" Natsu shouts as he stands up but is immediately knocked down when Master hits him on the head. He coughed and looked at me, "Perhaps you should start at the beginning Lucy." I nod and take a deep breath.

"When I was three years old I was found by my mother, Fertility, dragon of soil and earth. I lived and trained with her for four years before going to live with my Father, Duster, dragon of the sands. When I was nine I went and trained with Igneel, 11, Grandeen, 13, Metalica and 15 Cosmos. When I was 18 I went out and started to live amongst men. Yep, that pretty much sums it up." I look around the room as everyone stares at me goggle-eyed.

"Fight me!" Natsu shouts jumping up. The whole guild face palms.

"I'll go after the salamander." Gajeel says. The guild watches in silence and the one I remember as Cana starts to do something with a pack of cards. She finishes quickly and smiles at her results.

"I'll just watch." Wendy says quietly. Natsu starts to roll up his sleave and I smirk. Suddenly Master karate chops Natsu on the head. "That's fine but take it somewhere I wont have to pay for the damages.

We go to a large clearing in the neighbouring forest with the guild following, placing bets as they go. I smirk when I see the bets are placed 80/20 with the majority on Natsu.

Natsu and I eye each other before he rushes at me head on. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I stay still before catching his punch and swallowing his flames. "Nice flames you got there ash brain," I say, "Sky dragon's roar!" I blast Natsu into a tree, effectively knocking him out cold. The guild watches dumbfounded and silent. Gajeel smirks and Wendy says while quietly stunned, "That's my magic."

Gajeel, I knew, would pose more of a challenge. I faced him with my lips in a firm line. Then Gajeel smirked with a "Giihii" before shotting an iron pole at me. I dodge by doing a back flip before landing poised and ready. "Earth dragon's roar!" Large chunks of hardened clay came out of my mouth. Gajeel blocked but I still managed to push him back a few metres. Before he had a chance to counterattack I spread my arms wide and shouted, "Desert twister!" I spin around quickly before sending it at Gajeel. As it came closer it became bigger and wider, making dodging impossible. He braced himself as the attack hit him head on before being thrown back and landing with a thud. He got back up and looked around for me. I smirked as I came shooting down from the sky, flames on my legs pushing me forward faster. He looked up just as I hit him on the head with an iron fist, causing him to collapse in a heap, a large lump penetrating from his head.

I heal Gajeel with sky dragon's magic then tie Natsu up before healing him as well. As soon as he regains consciousness he starts to fight me again but cant because of the ropes. I turned back to the rest of the guild and pure awe was on their faces, even Grey had an impressed smirk and Erza and Master both had smiles on their faces. (Master was smiling cos he won the bet) I catch Natsu, Erza and Grey sharing a glance before Erza comes over. I watch her curiously. "Would you like to be a part of Natsu, Grey and my team?" she asks stretching out her hand. "Sure." I reply shaking the hand. Cheers erupted from the surrounding guild members, before making their way back to the guildhall for an all night party.


	8. Chapter 8 - confession

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Author's note: Hey guys! just thought you might like to know that I should be updating more regularly as i got a laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 7 - Confession

Lucy POV

2 days after my fight with Natsu and Gajeel, i went up to Master's office. We exchanged pleasantries before I said, "Master, there is something i need to tell you and all the Dragon Slayers." Gathering from my tone it was an important matter, master went out of the office and shouted over the balcony railing. "Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! My office, now!" "Laxus too." i murmur in his ear. "Laxus! You too!" After a minute or two, all the dragon slayers in the guild were present in master's office, all had curious or confused faces (bored in Laxus's case). "I'm not in trouble…am I gramps?" Natsu asks cautiously. "No Natsu, it was Lucy that wanted you all up here, she wishes to talk to us about something." All attention turn to me and i take a deep breath before i begin. "There are some things about me that i think you five have the right to know. i also have some messages for each of the first generation slayers here. However, some of these things are for certain ears only so if you suddenly go deaf, please don't freak out as i will have simply put a spell on you that i will remove once we're finished." i murmur the spell and all ears go deaf except for Natsu's. i turn and look straight at him. "Natsu, I am about to go into a trance and i will convey a message to you from Igneel." Immediately Natsu gave me his full attention. Slowly I closed my eyes and begin to speak in dragon tongue.

**"My son, may this message find you in good health. May I first say that from what I have heard of your adventures I am quite proud of you and your accomplishments. Know that I know you will grow to be a strong and great mage but don't let the fame carry you away. Also know that females are a difficult breed and one can never truly understand them, however, when the time comes for you to mate, make sure you cherish her and keep her safe. Whatever you do, do not lose her, for if she is your chosen one and she leaves you, you will be torn to shreds on the inside and you will never recover, for dragons mate for life. Stay safe my son, and guard and protect all that you care for."**

Slowly i open my eyes. Natsu is kneeling on the floor, shocked and teary. Everyone else was looking at him, confused by this reaction as they had no idea what i had said. I murmur the spell again and turn to Wendy having left her able to hear. I smile at her concern for Natsu. "Don't worry about Natsu." I said, "You will understand his reaction soon enough." she nods in response. "Do not be frightened by what you are about to see and hear. I will be in a trance, communicating words to you the words Grandeen left with me.

**"Wendy, my most precious daughter, i trust you have found a place where you can be yourself, a place where you can be happy and content, safe, and surrounded by friends. It is not in our nature to fight but if you, or that which you love is in danger, we through caution to the wind and go all out to protect our treasured ones with our lives. Where in doubt, turn to the sky and find comfort in the knowledge that you are never alone. Stay safe my child, for i know you will grow to be a great and powerful beauty, filled with lots of kindness, warmth, and love in your heart.**

i come out of my trance and see Wendy kneeling on the floor crying, whispering her mother's name. Again i change the spell and look to Gajeel. When he realises he can hear again he glares at me. "What did you say to make the like this?" "They heard the words of their parents." he gasped. "Metalica left these words for you."

**"Gajeel, it is hard to find your own path when your mind is clouded. When you fall to the darkness, make sure you find the light and go back onto the right path. We all make mistakes, it is a given, the important thing is to learn from them so as never to let them happen again. You are strong. If you aren't then how can i call you my son?"**

Gajeel sits and looks at his hands. "No need to get all sentimental you old bastard." I hear him murmur. I lift the spell and get everyones attention. "I have a secret but only those in this room, right now are allowed to know. you must swear never to reveal this information to another soul, nor can you talk about it at all." All present swear. "the last dragon that i trained with was Cosmos. I did not tell you her element before as it is a secret few are told. Cosmos is the dragon of the galaxy and stars." Wendy gasps at this and Gajeel, Master and Laxus stare at me with wide eyes. All of them then kneel down to me except Natsu, who looks around in utter confusion. "Why are you guys kneeling to Luce?" It is Wendy who answers his question. "Natsu-san, didn't your father ever tell you? The one who is the master of 6 dragon elements and is trained by the dragon of the galaxy and stars is the the ruler if all dragon slayers. Lucy Dragonheart is the princess of all dragons and dragon slayers." Natsu scratches his head as they all stand back up. "I think Igneel said something about dragon royalty, but I don't think I was listening." I smile. "Uncle never actually got to tell you about this. He had to leave before he got the chance."


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Sorry this isn't a chapter but i realised today that i skipped chapter 5 and went straight to number 6! i have remedied my mistake so please go back and re-read it! Sorry for any inconvenience!**


End file.
